


Occupation

by fordsdungeon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordsdungeon/pseuds/fordsdungeon
Summary: Prussia and Germany are separated, and Prussia is sent to live with Russia.Prussia clings to happier memories of his brother in order to survive.





	Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own this fanfic! DO NOT REPOST
> 
> A/N: This is just a small prologue, the next chapter will be longer.

Prussia had been in the cell for months. The Allies kept Prussia blindfolded, only removing it to show him the photographs. They kept Prussia isolated, alone, without even Gilbird to keep him company. The Allies refused to tell him what came of his men, or Germany.

Prussia heard his cell unlocking and braced himself for the worst. Rough hands pulled Prussia to his feet, pushing him out of his cell.  The guard told Prussia to move and pushed him down the dark hallway.  One door opened, after another until they finally stopped. The sound of a car door opening caught Prussia’s attention, that meant they were in a garage.

 

_“They were moving him?” “Where?”_

**_“Get in, you are being sentenced,”_** A rough voice commanded.

_“Sentenced? That must mean the war is finally over,” Prussia thought.  “If I’m being sentenced that means brother will be sentenced too.”_

The car finally stopped, and another guard pulled Prussia outside. Prussia shivered when the cold air hit him. 

 _“It feels like autumn now,”_ Prussia thought, “ _I’ve been captive for three months, at least.”_

Prussia was led to a room and pushed down on his knees. The blindfold that was still on was ripped off suddenly.

Prussia hissed as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he opened them, Prussia was face to face with the Allied Powers. Prussia turned to his left to see Germany beside him.

Germany was thin, and his hair was much too long. Germany’s blue eyes were pale, and he had large dark circles under his eyes.  Prussia had never seen his brother look so broken.  

 _“Brother,”_ Prussia called, struggling against the guard’s grip.

Germany didn’t react, he just looked down, like Prussia wasn’t even there.

  
**_“Silence!”_** England spoke harshly.

 

**_“The two of you will be separated, under occupation, for an undisclosed amount of time. Germany will split his time between France, America, and me.  Prussia, you will go live with Russia. We are still working out all the details, but the occupation will start effective immediately.”_ **

****

**_“Brother, Ich Liebe Dich!”_** Prussia, called as Germany was dragged away.

  
**_“I’ll take him now, da?”_** A voice said, placing a hand on Prussia’s shoulder.  Prussia looked up to see Russia gripping him tightly.

 

 ** _“Verräter!”_** Prussia hissed, glaring at Russia angerly. “ ** _We should have never trusted you!”_**

The other country didn’t seem to hear Prussia’s comments or care, Russia just gripped Prussia’s arm and dragged him out the door.

 

 ** _“You will like becoming one with me, Prussia,”_** Russia stated,  a smile forming across his face. 


End file.
